Ex-Comm
}} |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#009933; color:#ffffff;" |Introduction |- |style="width:30%;"|'Channels' |style="width:70%;"|UberHaxorNova XxSlyFoxHoundxX SSoHPKC |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#009933; color:#ffffff;" |Dates |- |'Series Start' |August 14, 2011 |- |'Series End' |May 20, 2014 (on indefinite hiatus) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#009933; color:#ffffff;" |Cast |- |'Participants' |Sly Nova Seamus |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#009933; color:#ffffff;" |Uploaded |- |'No. of Episodes' |Nova - 75 SSoHPKC - 64 Sly - 76 |} The Ex-Communicated Series (otherwise known as Ex-Comm) was a recurring Minecraft series created by Nova, Seamus, and Sly in response to the rest of the Creatures' group series, CreatureCraft. There have been 2 different incarnations of Ex-Comm, with the first one being called The Ex-Communicated Series, and the second being called the Dragon Ball Z Ex-Comm. Four versions of the series have been created due to various Minecraft updates and loss of files rendering the worlds unusable. The series is most likely over, due to Seamus' and Sly's departures from the Creatures. History CreatureCraft was a Minecraft series created by Kootra and the others as a series where all the Creatures got together and played. However, Seamus, Sly, and Nova found themselves excluded - "excommunicated" - from the series. In response, they made their own series, fittingly named the Ex-Communicated Series. The series had actually been far more popular than CreatureCraft and was most likely a key factor to Nova's, Seamus', and Sly's rises in popularity over the others; all three have since surpassed 1,000,000 subscribers on their perspective channels. At one point, the trio thought that they should end the series since they were working on the TreeHouse session as well at the time, but the overwhelming popularity of the series kept Ex-Comm alive. Having been on a long hiatus since December 12, 2012 (when Nova uploaded his last video in the session), it was confirmed by Sly on Creature Talk episode 80 that The Ex-Communicated Series would make its fourth comeback when Seamus and Nova thought it would be convenient. The series is most likely ended as Sly has left the Creatures. In his announcement video, he mentioned Ex-Comm and other unfinished series on his channel with Creatures, and said it would either be finished with other people, or not at all, because he understands how busy the Creatures are. Summary The Ex-Communicated Series was described as Gilligan's Island: Creature Edition. The only goal in mind was to one-up the Creatures in CreatureCraft. The first version of Ex-Comm aired on August 14, 2011. The trio used a seed which spawned them in a huge, mountainous area with fascinating terrain. They built a Tri-Mountain-style house, briefly owned a pet creeper named Mendoza who would eventually despawn, found some diamonds, and created a Nether portal that didn't work. This version lasted eight episodes on all three channels before they upgraded to Minecraft 1.8. The first season of the next version of Ex-Comm aired on September 20, 2011. This time, the trio had created a goal: find a stronghold. They were only going to find it, not explore it. Their spawn was on a very high mountain with a lake on one side. Each Creature built their own house, and Seamus and Sly grew a large amount of giant mushrooms. They performed many Gay Tony jumps, and they constantly punched each other off of the mountain, more often than not resulting in death. Season two of this version aired on October 5, 2011. The trio decided to pack up and settle in a different place. They added the Mo' Creatures mod and decided to add some goals: each person was supposed to get a white Pegasus, and the ultimate goal was to get a black Pegasus. Another goal was for each person to get a cat. Sly and Seamus became stable boys and tried to breed the horses while Nova and his cat, "The One That Got Away" Stank Ass 4, built a restaurant on a hill overlooking the new location. Unfortunately, none of these goals would be realized as Sly later lost the world file. The third version of Ex-Comm aired on January 8, 2012. Once again, their goal was to tame three white Pegasi; they stayed in 1.8 because Mo' Creatures hadn't been updated to 1.0 at the time. They built three houses in a swamp biome and spent a lot of time rebuilding the damage done by rampaging ogres. On January 25, Sly announced the loss of this world to his server folder rewriting itself, so they restarted the series once again. This fourth version aired on that date. As Sly had confirmed in one of his livestreams, Ex-Comm made its fourth comeback on November 19, 2012. They tamed a donkey named Eddie Murphy, which Seamus punched into a cave and Sly saw the ghost of later. They built a large, lakeside house that Sly thought was too "warehousey." Nova found two cats: one whom he named Priority Mail, and the other Stank Ass 6. Sadly, when Nova found Stank Ass 6, Priority Mail disappeared. Nova also began to hear Call of Duty Sounds in his game. The others picked on him for that, stating he was possibly going insane, until Nova unplugged his headphones and they heard the sounds themselves. Seamus also tamed two goats, Glidey McGoat and Goaty McGlide. Seamus and Nova briefly ended up in what Seamus called The Twilight Zone. They only escaped when the server shut down at the end of the first session. The second session aired on November 26, 2012. They had tamed two horses called UPS and My Friend. The last episode was Nova's 74th episode of the series on December 12, 2012. Since then, the series has been on a hiatus. However, in Creature Talk 80, Sly confirmed that they would bring it back when the time best suited Nova and Seamus. The series returned on March 9th, 2014 with the Dragon Ball Z mod. They all had themed skins except Sly who had his normal skin. Nova tamed a snake that he named Joe Dirt, but Sly didn't seem to like the name and later killed Joe Dirt. After they all flew to the Lookout and got all their abilities, they saw that a bit of the floor was broken when playing with said abilities. Sly and Nova thought about living in there but Seamus said that it had too much color and looked like a clown house, so they looked for a new place to build. In the second episode, Nova and Seamus tamed turtles, their names being references to former series. Nova named his turtle Dr. Pepper, which is the same name of his turtle in his Quad Mountain Survival series. Seamus' named his turtle Glidey McTurtle, which is a reference to multiple other pets Seamus has had in the Ex-Communicated series and multiple other series as well. Both turtles died within 10 minutes. In the 6th episode of this, Nova was the first to become a Super Saiyan. Episodes 'Nova:' #The Castaways #Tri Mountain House #Cave Explorin #NO SLEEPING ALLOWED #I BE COOKIN #Novas All Alone :( #OH NOOOOOOOO #THE PORTAL IS COMPLETE #Starting All Over :( #Building Dat Foundation #Sitting On The Mountain Top #Invasion Of Privacy #Dem Damn Mushrooms #Mushrooms Take Over #Camouflage House #Dungeon Found #Unwanted House Guests #End of Season 1 #Packing Up, We're MOVING #Gay Tony Failed #Unprofessionalism #Restaurant Extensions #Dead Guy In The Bush #Dungeon Searching #Growing Melons BRO #Poor Nick Cannon #Search For Pumpkins #Horse Breeding #Return of Stank Ass #Love and Care for Stank Ass #The MELONS are born! #Cheating To Catch A Horse #Two Horse Killers #We're BACCKKK! #Trapped With Horses #When Ogres ATTACK #Peeping Creepers #The Defenses #The Art Of Picking #Spirit Hood Talk #Sneaky Creeper #MY FISH! MY FISH! #Horse Orgy To THE MAX #One Dumb Big Cat #Rebooted For The 90th Time #Self Worth #Eggin Stuff #Stupid Question Time #SAND CASTLE #Bricks All DAY #Skank Tub #Into The Depths #Heading Home #HELLO AGAIN #AC-130 IM NOT CRAZY #BLUMPKIN #NEAR DEATH #THE LONGEST GAY TONY #SNAKE EGG #START OF THE GARDEN #DOUBLE TWICE THE AMOUNT #SWIMMING WITH SHARKS #GARDEN WORK #WELCOME CHICKEN #SAND TEMPLE #JUNGLE TEMPLE #NO BLUMPKINS GIVEN #HEADING HOME #PUMPKIN PATCH #PUMPKIN PIE #SADDLE UP #LAZY CAT #HORSE MATING #MAKE A BABY Dragon Ball Z #KAMIS LOOKOUT #OLD COMPANIONS #BUU VS ANIMALS #DINOS + SAIBAMEN #ANGRY BLOCK #ASCENDED SAIYAN #DINOSAUR HUNT #THE GRIND #SAIBAMEN SEARCH #SHENRON & RADITZ #KING KAI PLANET #CRASHING DEATH #SCOUTER LEVELS #T-DOG RETURNS! #STUPID MINI GOLEM #CRASHING DEATH II #BLAST MINING #BUUS HOUSE #POINTS SCREWJOB #SPACE PODS #PLANET NAMEK #PORUNGA DRAGON #NAPPA AND VEGETA #SAIYAN ARMOR #DIRTY GOAT #LEAD THE GOAT #ABUSING NAMEK #CUI, DODORIA & ZARBON #Z-SWORD #NETHER WARRIORS #WITHER COOKIE #COLORED SCOUTERS #PLANET VEGETA #GINYU FORCE #POST-IT NOTE #FRIEZA BATTLE #SPAWN SAIBAMEN #WE BROKE IT #PROGRESS? #MECHA FRIEZA & KING COLD #REMATCHES GALORE #ANDROIDS 19 & 20 #WHAT A DEAL! #NAMEKS RETURN #PIC-E-LOW VILLAGE #GOOBLY GOOBLER Sly: #The Three Amigos #The Same House #Greedy Dog #Bed for 3 Please #In The Search For Diamonds #JackPot! #Soggy Bread #Into Novas Butt #(Parkour Hobo) #(Lets Make My House)) #(Rain is Now Annoying) #(The 3 Little Pigs) #(Sly Gets Caught :D!!!) #(The Mushroom City is Born) #(Stealing Novas Stuff) #(Trying To Destroy Novas House) #(Mushroom Town Is A Go) #(Season One Finale?) #(Season Two with More Creatures) #For Science #Caballo=Horse in Spanish #The Security Team #The Pound Better Than The Dollar #Making The Ranch #Fences, More Fences! #Seamus=Nick Cannon #Homies Say Hello To Untitled! #DOLPHINS SUCK! #STANKASS RETURNS TO NOVA! #Seamus Doesnt want a Cat #The wonderful misadventure of Stankass! #Nova Father of the Year #What do I think about Horses? #DOLPHINS SUCK! #They will SEA my House #The Pee Pee Ghost #DIAMONDS DIAMONDS!!! #My House is Dah Bomb #I LOOOVE GOOOLLD #Going Martha Steward on my house #The Roof Over My Head #Aerial Cam courtesy of Glidey #Stupid Cat, You made me look Bad! #The Fall of Atlantis #Ugh I hate Minecraft Server Folders #The Gods before The Devil #Tell Us where He Touched You #What Kinda Girls The Ex Comm Like #Me and Seamus Are The Rescue Squad #OMG 50 Episodes of Ex Comm!!! #Dying for my Friends Needs #Skank Tub #The Creeper Bully #HelloGoodbye #The pretty girl! #Turkey Love #Default Colored eyes! #Sexy talks #The Floor plans! #Taming Problems #Doing Friends Favors #Details for Detailing #My Friends are in another dimension #Disney is 2sp00ky #Smelly Bed #Building a Cow Hole! #The little things make my friends happy! #Details to a large House! #Roofing Mastah! #Listen to Novas Nuke! #Kinky Cows #You cant ride Goats Seamus! #Priority Mail! #Flowing Fountain! #Goaty ate my Bucket! 'Dragon Ball Z ' #Block Fighters! #Sad Land #Our first Dragon ball! #Us vs Dinosaurs #The Move #My Ride Nimbus #Hi King Yemma #Super Foxian! #New Saiba Land! #7 Dragon Balls Ready #Seamus Wish #The End of Snake Way! #The Death of Shenron #Raditz Glitch #Village Reconstruction #No Shirt, No Care #James need to rebuild #Mining Ball C #What do we need? #Seamus tunnel of love #GG James GG #To Namek we go! #Spawner in Namek! #Porunga, Nameks Dragon! #Novas Fish Tricks #Closer Saiba Land? #Dino Bowling #BassNectar #Hello Namek my old friend #Zarbon #Twin Dragons! #Dragon Ball City! #Why are we here? #My Personal Scouter #Planet Vegeta #Novas Glitch #Preparing for Frieza #The Stages of Frieza #Saibaman Spawners #Saibaman House Party #Re Doing Work #King Cold #The Double Edge Sword #The Android Saga #Supernovas for Days #Mc Hammer Buu! #Meat Hoarder! #Dino Lag #James for American Idol #Goobly Goobler #Hyperbolic Time Chamber #James gets Ganked! #CELL!!! Seamus: #And So It Begins #Mendoza the Pet Creeper #Nova's Roof #Cave Exploration #A Quest for Resources #Creepin' #The Escape #Left with A Portal #Ex-Communicated by 1.8 #Square One #Rebuilding #Mushroom Kingdom #A Connection #Square One II - Square Harder #Gold #The Underground Mineroad #Glass Bridge #Village Complete #The Expansion #Revenge is Sweet #The Horse Whisperer #Mushroom Returns #Just Call Me Legolas #Back Home #Ranch Destruction #Rebuilding Again #Horse Wranglers #Mating Chamber #Proud Parents #Fun with Cats #On A Horse With No Name #BEAR SLAYER #Horse Prison #The Return #The Underground House Defense #The Mushroom Landmark #Big Cat Problems #Fire Equals Growth #The Beginning Stages #Glidey McHorse #Blue Spider Woes #Dungeon of Doom #Baby Cat Taming #Dumbest Cat Ever #R.I.P Glidey McHorse #Cliff House #Bad Puns #Landscaping #Blocks for Sly #Mushroom Umbrella #Mushroom Spiders #Reverse Cactus Defense #Spider Problems #Lost #The Long Awaited Return #Diamonds Are Forever #Cave Story #The Frame #The Amazing Floor #Snake Eggs Aren't Fun #The Bathroom #My Very Own Adventure #The Twilight Zone 'Dragon Ball Z ' #The Return #Crocodile Pit #Our New Home #Slayer of Enemies #Deaths for Me #Dangerous Caves #For The Group #Snake Way #Worst Death Ever #Saibaman Hunting #Exploding Chests #Wheat Fix #James' Death #Buudonkadonk's House #Glass Tunnel #Panda Express #Shenron Dies Again #Welcome to Namek #Dinosaur Attack #Size Issues #James' Secret Wish #Bass #Bear Rampage #Off To Namek #Dinosaur Island #Dodoria and Zarbon #Wishing with Style #The Nether Still Sucks #So Long, Nether #The Secret Wish #Planet Vegata #Done #Mining Days #Frieza #Spawn Problems #Saibahouse #Dino Destroyer #Mecha frieza #House Building #Monster Pit #Block Guy #A Miner's Life #Power Level #Cave Life #Supplies #Home Wrecker #Experience #Planeteer #Dr. Gear-O #Cell Strikes Trivia * The word "excommunicated" usually refers to expulsion from the Catholic Church. This may relate to Sly's use of a priest skin at the start of the series. * Sly states that "My Little Pony" is awesome in an episode of this series, being ironic or not and not stating which show specifically. * The main cast of the series (Nova, Sly, and Seamus) were also the first three Creatures to reach one million subscribers (Nova has since hit 2M). * All three of them seemed to treat the Dragon Ball Z mod as a different series, labeling the first episode as ep. or part 1. * Ironically, the series was known to have more popularity than the series it spawned from, CreatureCraft, which only lasted about a month, while Ex-Comm lasted over a course of 3 years. See Also *CreatureCraft - the series that inspired Ex-Comm *The Last Update - the series with Sly, SSoH and Immortal Gallery Capture.PNG|Nova's Thumbnail defaultCA6S2PHO.jpg|SSoHPKC's thumbnail (eps 1-34, 37-54) defaultCAE7XP8I.jpg|SSoHPKC's thumbnail (eps 55-63) defaultCA24A5QO.jpg|Sly's thumbnail (eps 1-13) defaultCAJPERIQ.jpg|Slys thumbnail (eps 14-49) defaultCA25CZIC.jpg|Sly's thumbnail (eps 50-54) defaultCAYXALYB.jpg|Slys thumbnail (eps 55-64, 66) DBZ.jpg|Nova's Thumbnail (Dragon Ball Z Mod) DBZ2.jpg|SSoHPKC's thumbnail (Dragon Ball Z Mod) dbz2.jpg|Sly's thumbnail (1-2) (Dragon Ball Z Mod) dbz3.jpg|Sly's thumbnail (eps 3- ) (Dragon Ball Z Mod) Links Category:Series Category:Paragon Nova Category:Minecraft series Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series starting in 2011 Category:Series of 2014 Category:Creature only series Category:The Ex-Communicated Series Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Series with Ex-Creature